


Костлявая

by timewalker



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Dark, Death, Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Неаппетитная трапеза.





	Костлявая

Отсечь этому визжащему вкусному голову.  
Отсечь и, опустив зубастую острую морду, пить кровь, захлёбываясь алой энергией, чавкать и, утробно рыча, вгрызаться в тёплую плоть: сегодня хозяин позволил ей убить не для его странных дел, но чтобы поесть, и костлявая рада. Довольна тем, что можно разодрать грудину и достать из-под рёбер тугой комок сердца. Выесть с бёдер и ляжек мускулы и мягкую жировую прослойку, хрустнуть пальцами стоп и кистей, высосать чуть горьковатые глаза. И, насытившись немного, покатать оторванную голову лапами, играя, но со смутно протянувшейся от прошлой жизни аккуратностью. Когда Цепь была женщиной с холёными красивыми руками, она тоже убивала и собирала черепа. Когда у неё было имя. Но теперь она просто — костлявая.  
Хотя хозяин кличет её Деймосом.


End file.
